The invention relates to a ski boot.
The problem of being able to adjust the angular position of the quarters with respect to the resting plane of the sole is currently strongly felt in the field: in known ski boots, this variation is obtained for example by deforming the quarters, with consequent problems due to fatigue of the materials or to permanent deformations thereof.
In known ski boots of the central/rear-entry type, which as such have a shell with overlapping flaps and with separate front and rear quarters, there is the problem due to the fact that the transverse translatory motion of the front quarter, in direct contact with the shell, for the adjustment of the angular position with respect to the sole, creates empty spaces in the region at which the two components overlap one another.
This situation causes a variation in the interference characteristics and therefore in the flexibility of the boot.
It has furthermore been observed that during flexing, since the quarters are mutually secured and articulated at the same point to the shell, their degree of mutual securing is altered.
As a partial solution to these disadvantages, this same applicant filed U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,955 granted on Mar. 18, 1986, disclosing a boot having a front quarter which has a first part which predominantly affects the lateral regions of a skier's leg and is pivoted to the shell, and a second part which predominantly affects the front region of the skier's leg; said second part can be partially superimposed on the first part and is articulated thereto so as to allow a different degree of inclination with respect to the shell in the direction of the tip thereof.
Though this solution is undoubtedly valid, it has the disadvantage of maintaining considerable lateral rigidity as regards adaptation to the anatomy of the leg.
The respective positions of the first and second parts of the quarter in fact cannot be varied within a wide radius, since they must conform to the curve of the foot instep imposed by the first part of the quarter.
It has furthermore been observed that known boots have a considerable lateral rigidity which prevents their use in combination with an implement known as "snowboard".